The Pharaoh's Shadow
by The Chuckinator
Summary: When Sonic is exploring a tomb in the Valley Of The Kings, he doesn't expect to awaken a Pharaoh's lingering spirit. He soon finds out that the Pharaoh, Sheut, is under a curse from a sorcerer named Mephiles and cannot pass on to the afterlife until Mephiles is killed. Sonic vows to help him but finds out that there is more to the curse than it seems...
1. The Nameless Pharaoh

The Pharaoh's Shadow

By Fangs Of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Nameless Pharaoh

Sonic the Hedgehog sighed as he sat down on a pillar. He was currently in Egypt looking for the Valley Of The Kings. He could have sworn it was around here somewhere, but he hadn't seen much of anything that really stood out. Maybe it was all the sand and heat. Standing again on top of the pillar, he looked around. A high vantage point should show him something.

A few minutes later, he saw it. Sonic grinned, then jumped off the pillar and sped off. He arrived in no time at all, slowing down to take a look around and decide what to do.

"Time to look for the tomb of the nameless Pharaoh," he said to himself.

Which proved to be a lot easier than he had expected. It was just a few minutes later when he found himself in the pyramid he was looking for. The blue hedgehog looked around the pyramid, impressed. There were many hallways, and the pyramid was like a labyrinth. He hoped he didn't get lost. Getting lost could be fun, but not when it was in something like this. He could only go so fast in these halls, and wanted to find the interesting rooms as soon as possible.

As he walked, he began to hear something. It sounded like humming. Curious, Sonic pushed open a door and looked inside. His eyes widened. He had found the treasure chamber.

"Look at all this," he said. "I know you were royalty, but what'd you do? Take all your possessions with you?"

Sonic walked inside the room, gazing at all the treasure. It was fascinating. Picking up a few pieces and looking them over didn't tell him much of interest about the pharaoh buried here. He shrugged and walked into the other room. Sonic smirked when he saw the sarcophagus in the distance.

"There you are."

He waked up to the coffin and pushed the lid open, but frowned when he didn't see a body. Instead, there was a glowing red emerald lying in the coffin. Curiously, Sonic picked up the gemstone. The sides were all smooth, shaping what was usually referred to as a diamond. The red was dark, almost like blood, and the gemstone was warm to the touch even through his gloves.

"What the...what's this?" He asked himself.

He looked at the emerald, and it glowed before Sonic heard a voice. _Who are you?_

Sonic looked around, wondering who it was. "Um...my name's Sonic. I just came in here to explore."

 _Just to explore... And yet you were inside my sarcophagus._

"Your...who is this?"

The emerald glowed and transformed into a hedgehog. "Shadow. I'm sure you're aware that I was a pharaoh."

Sonic bowed. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Well at least you're polite."

Sonic smiled. "So...you're the Nameless Pharaoh."

"Nameless? What makes you say that?"

The blue hedgehog looked at Shadow; nobody knew his true name. "Nobody knows what your name is."

"That's because the hieroglyphics containing my name have worn out. Fortunately, I know my real name. It's Sheut."

"That why you called yourself Shadow earlier?"

"Sheut is Egyptian for shadow."

"I like it."

"Thanks. You can call me Sheut if you want, too," the Pharaoh said.

"Nah. I think I'll go with Shadow."

Shadow smiled. "Very well." He yawned.

"Sleepy?" The Egyptian spirit nodded and changed back into a red emerald. Sonic picked it up, wondering if he should leave it here or take it with him. "I'm bringing you with me," Sonic whispered.

He clutched the emerald in his right hand and left the tomb. Once he got back out into the desert, he looked around. Sonic felt strange energy coming from the emerald. He looked at it in curiosity, and it sparked. Sonic instantly knew what to do. He held it up and shouted,

"Chaos Control!"

He vanished in a flash of red light.


	2. Shadow

Chapter 2: Shadow  


When he reappeared, Sonic looked at the ruby.

"That was pretty cool." He looked around his house and smiled, then set the emerald of his bedside table. "Should be safe there."

Sonic yawned and climbed into bed, then fell asleep. When he woke up, he looked around for the emerald. It wasn't sitting where he had left it and before he could start panicking he heard a clatter from the other room.

"What's going on?" A voice yelled. "Where am I?"

Sonic ran out of his room to find Shadow. "You're at my house. Calm down."

The Pharaoh spirit whirled around, and glared at Sonic. "You took me from my tomb? Why?"

"I figured you might want to see something besides the inside of your tomb."

"Thief!" He yelled. "What about my treasure? I was protecting it!"

"Your treasure hasn't been touched by anyone in centuries."

Shadow sighed and turned around. "A Pharaoh's treasure is always buried with him after he passes on...it goes with him to the Duat."

"You talking about something besides what I saw in your tomb?"

"The Duat is the Afterlife."

Sonic frowned, confused. Shadow was thousands of years old...so why was he still here and not in the Afterlife? "Shouldn't you be there then?"

The Pharaoh looked down. "I can't pass on."

"Can't pass on?" What he knew of ghosts came from movies, and he doubted any of that was true. Especially for ancient Egyptian Pharaohs.

"A curse was placed on me by an evil sorcerer before I died. His name was Mephiles. He cursed me to become a spirit. In the process, I lost some of my memories. The only way I can go to the afterlife is to kill him."

"Okay. I can help you look for him. If he's even still alive."

"Thank you, Sonic," Shadow said, looking up at the blue hedgehog. "I appreciate it."

Sonic smiled, and then thought about something. "Hey, how is it that you can turn into an emerald anyway?"

"I don't actually know. It's just one of those things."

"Is it because of the curse, or could you do it when you were alive?"

"I couldn't do it when I was alive."

"So it's probably because of the curse," Sonic said. "Seems a little strange to have that as part of the curse."

The Pharaoh shrugged. "I suppose."

"So... how often are you going to be in this form?"

"As a hedgehog?" Shadow asked, and he shrugged. "This form takes up a lot of energy. I need to be in my emerald form sometimes to conserve it. And...this isn't my original form. When I was Pharaoh, I was a human."

"You were a human? Then why are you a hedgehog now?"

"I'm a hedgehog because of the curse."

"What did you look like as a human?" Sonic asked.

"I... Can't remember all that well."

"What do you think about being an anthropomorphic hedgehog?"

"Nothing feels really different from what I can remember."

"I see."

Shadow sighed and looked around. "What year is it? Everything looks so...different."

"2006."

Shadow's eyes widened. "It's been 5000 years?"

"Apparently. Want to see what's changed?"

"Sure."

Sonic smiled and motioned to the kitchen table. "Let's eat some breakfast first."

"I don't really need to eat," Shadow said. "Seeing as I'm already dead."

"Figures. I do though, so... could you... wait in here?" The Pharaoh nodded, and Sonic went to the kitchen. "What was Ancient Egypt like?" He asked as he got some food.

"I'm not sure I understand your question.".

Sonic came back with a chili dog. "I mean...what was life like during your rule?"

"Comfortable."

"What did you do during your reign?"

"Not much of importance that I can recall."

Sonic leaned against the wall, finishing his chili dog. When he was done, he smiled. "I've always found Ancient Egypt to be fascinating. The history, religion, culture..."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. To be honest, it would be cool to go back there and experience it firsthand."

Shadow chuckled. "That's an odd thing to wish for."

Sonic blushed in embarrassment. He grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him outside. The first thing Shadow noticed was the sun. He smiled.

"The light of Ra still shines."

"Of course."

Shadow smiled. "Have you studied any of the Egyptian gods, Sonic?"

"A little. Studying isn't really my thing."

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Run around and explore places that look interesting."

"Huh. So, you were going to show me around?" Shadow asked.

"Around the city at least. Follow me."

He ran off. Shadow chuckled and followed.


	3. Station Square

Chapter 3: Station Square

It took him a few minutes to catch up to Sonic, panting slightly from the exercise.

"You're...quite fast," the Pharaoh said.

Sonic smirked. "I'm the fastest thing alive."

"What an arrogant thing to say."

"It's true."

Shadow shrugged. "Whatever. So, what's the name of this city?"

"Station Square."

"Interesting name. What's there to do around here?"

"Depends what you want to do."

Shadow thought about it. Then a car whizzed by and he turned around, shocked. "What in Ra's name was that?"

"It's called a car. People use it for transportation."

"Car? You don't use chariots?"

"People haven't used chariots for a long time."

"Huh...things really have changed," Shadow told him.

"There's much more for you to see. I'll explain everything as best as I can."

Shadow nodded and walked on. As they walked, Sonic explained to him how things worked in the modern world. Shadow paid close attention to the explanations as they walked, only interrupting when he couldn't figure out the answer to his question on his own. Eventually, they came to the park. Sonic sat down on a bench as Shadow sat beside him.

"This place is impressive," he said. "I still find technology to be confusing, though."

"That's okay. I don't understand most of it either. Just how to use it."

"You mentioned the Internet. What exactly is that?"

"How do I explain... It's a... I don't know how to explain."

Shadow looked confused, but changed the subject. "What's religion like now? Do people still worship multiple gods?"

"In some places. It depends who you ask."

"Interesting."

"There are religions where people only worship one god," Sonic told him.

Shadow stared at him. One god? That seemed absurd. "Just one god? How do they govern everything at once?"

Sonic shrugged. "Hell if I know. I'm not religious, so I don't pay attention to that stuff."

"This new world is interesting."

The blue hedgehog smiled. He looked down at Shadow's sandals and saw they were falling apart. "We need to get you some new shoes..."

Shadow followed his gaze and nodded. "Looks like we do. I'll trust your judgement on what to get."

Sonic stood up and walked off as Shadow followed him. They came to a store and went to the shoe section. Shadow looked around at the wide selection of shoes in both awe and confusion. He looked around until he saw a pair of shoes with holes in the bottom. He picked them up, examining them. After a few minutes, he nodded.

"How about these?"

Sonic looked at them. "Nice. They're hover shoes."

"Hover shoes?" Sonic explained what they did, and Shadow looked at them. "I think I'll get these."

"Gotta make sure we get the right size first." Sonic smiled and watched him pick out the right size. "Anything else you want?" He asked. "Socks? Gloves?"

"These seem like the type of shoes that require socks."

The blue hedgehog nodded, and they went over to get some socks. Once Shadow picked some out, they headed to the check out. There were only two other people in line so it was only a few minutes before they were walking out of the store. Once they got home, Shadow put on the shoes. After trying them out, he nodded.

"Not bad."

"They look good on you."

"Thanks," Shadow said. "I'm going to rest for a while."

He turned into a Chaos Emerald, which set itself on the table. A few minutes later, it glowed.


	4. The Avatar Of Ra

Chapter 4: The Avatar Of Ra

Sonic's eyes widened as he saw Ra. The god looked at him.

"Hello, Sonic. I see you have found Sheut," the god said.

"Yeah... Did you want something from me?"

"There is a great evil rising. The same person who cursed Sheut is back. I would like you to help him...and you shall be my avatar."

"Your avatar?"

"An avatar is the manifestation of a deity on Earth," Ra told him. "Mephiles is a demon, and the avatar of a god would help greatly to defeat him."

"Okay. Why me?"

"You have a kind and pure soul. I need someone like that on this planet."

"Okay then. So what do I need to- Wait a minute. I'll be me, right?"

"You will. But you'll also have the power to turn into the Winged Dragon Of Ra at will."

Sonic sighed in relief and smiled. "Awesome. So what do I have to do?"

"You must protect Sheut."

"No, no. To become your avatar."

"Kneel and swear your loyalty to me."

Sonic bowed. After a few moments, he looked up at Ra again. "Could you lead me? I've no idea what to say."

Ra smiled. "Do you, Sonic The Hedgehog, swear to protect the Pharaoh and use your powers for good?"

"By Pharaoh, you mean Shadow, right? Of course."

Ra nodded, and sent his power into Sonic. Sonic's fur changed to a bright gold with a yellow aura around him. His eyes were red too. He stood and smiled.

"This is pretty cool."

"I'm glad you like it. You have all of my powers, and you're now immortal."

"To protect him better, I assume?"

Ra nodded. "Sheut will need all the help he can get."

"I'll do the best I can."

The god smiled and vanished. Sonic looked around, then looked at the emerald. "Good thing I was already planning on helping." He smiled and looked at his glowing body. "Hope I can turn this off..."

He concentrated and the aura faded away. His fur was still gold, though. Sonic frowned at the color. That would be hard to explain to his friends. He walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. His eye color was interesting. Bright red eyes stared back at him as he made faces, laughing as he turned away from the mirror. He ran a hand through his quills, noticing that they were sticking up. Sonic smiled and went to his room, sitting on the bed.

"Hope you're still around," Sonic said. "I'm going to need some help getting used to all this."

The gemstone glowed. Shadow appeared again, raising a brow at Sonic's new appearance. "Something happen while I was gone?"

"I became the Avatar of Ra," Sonic said with a small grin.

"The avatar of Ra? For what purpose?"

"To protect you."

Sheut smiled. "I'm honored."

"Thanks. Ra said that I had all of his powers, and that I'm immortal now," Sonic told him.

"Of course. That's what being an avatar of a god means."

"He also told me that I can transform into something called the Winged Dragon Of Ra."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened in shock. That was Ra's sacred form. "That's amazing."

Sonic smiled. "Would you like to see me transform?"

"You've already figured out how?"

"Ra said I can change at will. Figured that if I concentrate, I can do it."

"Transforming isn't something you should view so lightly. You just attained these powers."

"Can you teach me, then?" Sonic asked.

"Possibly."

"Thanks, Sheut."

"When did you want to start?"

"Can we start now?" Sonic asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to give your body some time to get used to being the avatar of Ra?"

Sonic looked down at his yellow fur. He put a hand up to his head and felt his quills sticking up. "I guess I will." Shadow smiled. He went to the kitchen and got out some food. "So Shadow...since you're a ghost, you can't die, right?" Sonic asked.

"Most likely."

"What will happen when the curse is lifted? Will you go to the Afterlife?"

"Possibly. I'm not certain what will happen afterwards."

Sonic nodded and started to eat. Shadow sat down next to him.

"Do you remember why you were cursed?" Sonic asked.

"That's one of the things I can't remember."

"I see."

Shadow smiled. "We'll figure it out."

"So, what do you know about Ra?" Sonic asked.

"Who do you think I am? I know a lot about Ra."

"What powers do I have now?"

"Ra didn't tell you?"

"No," Sonic said. "He just said that I have all of his powers."

"It would be better to ask him. I know of his powers, but nothing exact."

"How can I ask him?"

"He's inside you, isn't he? Maybe... just try asking?"

Sonic closed his eyes and a golden aura surrounded him. He heard Ra's voice in his head. _"You'll learn them in due time."_

 _"Can you teach me?"_ He thought.

 _"Of course. When the time's right, I'll teach you."_

The voice faded away and Sonic opened his eyes. The aura faded away.

"He's not going to teach me now," Sonic said. "Just said I'd learn 'in due time'."

"So he'll teach you later, or will you learn by yourself?"

"I think he's going to teach me?"

"That'll be fun," Shadow said.

"Of course it will be." Sonic grinned at Shadow. "You get to see me mess up and embarrass myself."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Indeed."

"Hopefully I'll get the hang of things quickly."

"Do you have any friends, Sonic?"

"Tons of them. But I have three really good friends."

"Really? Who are they?" Shadow asked.

"Tails, Knuckles, and Amy."

"You'll have to introduce me to them sometime."

"You're bound to meet them sometime soon."

Shadow smiled. Just as he was about to speak, the doorbell rang.


	5. Hanging Out

Chapter 5: Hanging Out

Sonic ran over and opened the door after motioning for Shadow to wait a moment. He saw Tails and smiled.

"Hey Tails. Come on in."

The fox walked in and looked at Sonic. "Sonic? Is that you?"

"Yep."

"What happened? Your fur's yellow. And you're glowing."

"Long story short, I found the nameless Pharaoh, brought him home, and became Ra's avatar to help him out with something."

"Really?" Tails asked. "That's cool. Can I see him?"

"Yeah sure. Hey, Shadow, come here! You can meet Tails."

The Pharaoh walked into the room and looked at Tails. He smiled. "You must be Tails. I'm Sheut, but you can call me Shadow. It's nice to meet you."

Tails smiled back. "Nice to meet you too."

"How long have you known Sonic?"

"Going on eight years now."

"That's quite a while. How did you two meet?"

"He rescued me when I was looking for somewhere to stay."

Shadow smiled, and Tails began asking the Pharaoh about him. "I don't remember much from my life," Shadow said. "Nothing important anyway."

"How'd you get cursed?" Tails asked.

"Don't remember."

"I see. That's interesting."

"Interesting? It's frustrating."

"How do you like this time?" Tails asked.

"It's overwhelming. There's still plenty I don't understand, and not much of it has been explained to me as it is."

"We can help you, if you want," Tails said.

"I'd appreciate it."

The fox smiled and sat down. Sonic and Shadow sat next to him.

"How long have you been here, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"A few days."

"Do you have any powers as a spirit?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "Some."

"What powers do you have?" Tails asked.

"I can manipulate the energy in the air to some degree." A spear of energy appeared in his hand. "Like this. I learned how to defend myself in case I ever had a need to." Shadow shrugged as the spear dissipated. "It's one thing I remember, and it's only gotten easier now that I'm not really living anymore."

"That's pretty cool," Sonic said.

"Thanks."

"Can you teleport at all?" Tails asked.

"Why would I be able to teleport?"

"Just wondering. Never mind." Tails looked at Sonic. "What can you do now that you're the avatar of Ra?"

"A lot of things, none of which have really been explained to me."

"Is this look you have now permanent?"

"I hope not."

"Huh," Tails said. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me."

"Sure thing. What'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking The Omen."

"You sure?"

"Is that okay?"

"I'm just worried you might get scared."

"I've seen scary movies before, Sonic."

"Doesn't mean this one won't scare you."

Tails shrugged. "Whatever. Should we go?"

"Sure thing. You mind if Shadow comes with us? He should get to experience everything possible in this time."

"Sure," Tails said.

"What is this 'movie' you speak of?" Shadow asked.

"It's... Moving pictures?"

As much as he wanted to explain to Shadow, Sonic faltered. How was he supposed to explain something so normal for him to someone that had been asleep for centuries?

"But with sound so people can hear what's going on and- oh just come with us. Having you watch one's probably the best way to explain."

Shadow looked confused, but went with them anyway. When they reached the theater, they got their tickets and sat down. Shadow looked around in confusion but didn't say anything as they waited for the movie to start, idly sipping the soda he'd decided to try and ignoring the conversation Sonic and Tails were having to his left. The movie started minutes later.

When it was over, Sonic looked at Shadow. "What did you think?"

"Are all movies like that?"

"Not all. There are others like action, science fiction, fantasy, adventure and comedy."

"And what are those?"

"Different genres of entertainment," Sonic said.

"You know Shadow, there are films, TV shows and books about Ancient Egypt," Tails said.

That got the spirit's attention. He looked at Tails. "About the time I come from?"

"Yeah."

"Are they interesting?"

Tails nodded. "Sonic has some if you want to watch them."

"May I do that later?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Sure. Also, I was wondering: since you're a ghost, shouldn't you be transparent?"

"I am not a ghost."

"Spirit, then. Shouldn't you be transparent?" Sonic asked.

"Why would I be transparent?"

"Because ghosts and spirits of the dead are usually transparent."

"Obviously I am neither. I have a physical form and was cursed, not dead."

"Huh," Sonic said, a little confused. "But didn't you say that you died and can't pass on because of the curse?"

Shadow looked a little offended, but nodded. "I think the curse had an affect on what happened to me after I died."

Sonic smiled. They reached the house, saying goodbye to Tails, and sat down on the couch. Shadow changed back into a gem minutes later. Sonic smiled at the gem before setting it somewhere safe. He yawned and sat on the chair before falling asleep.

Ra appeared to him in a dream.

 _"You've been doing well," the god said._

 _"Thank you," Sonic said, bowing. "What now?"_

 _"Now, I will start teaching you."_

 _"Really? I thought I was asleep."_

 _The sun god chuckled. "We're in your mind."_

 _"So whatever you teach me should stick?"_

 _"It should. First, I will teach you about light powers..."_


	6. Movies

Chapter 6: Movies

When Sonic woke up a hour later, he smiled. Knowing more about his powers was nice. Now all he had to do was practice with them. He looked at the gem. It glowed and changed back into Shadow, who yawned.

"Morning," Shadow said.

"Hey," Sonic said. "I've been practicing my powers with Ra."

"What have you learned so far?"

"Some of the powers over light."

"Which ones?"

Sonic held out his hands and a spear of energy appeared.

"That's impressive. Did you learn anything else last night?"

"I'm starting to learn how to transform into the Winged Dragon Of Ra."

"Already?"

Sonic nodded. "Ra said it'd take a while."

The Pharaoh smiled. "Did Ra give you any other forms besides the dragon?"

Sonic shrugged. "No idea."

"Maybe you can find out."

"Eh, I'm sure Ra will tell me if I do."

Shadow smiled. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Not really. I don't plan much."

"We could hang out here, I suppose."

"Was there something you wanted to do?"

"Tails told me you have movies about Ancient Egypt," Shadow said. "I was wondering if I could watch some."

"If you really want to, I guess. I only have one or two that are about Ancient Egypt. The others happen to take place there."

Shadow smiled. "What movies do you have?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

Sonic lead Shadow to his movie collection. They looked through it for a few minutes before moving over to the couch.

"The Mummy looks interesting. Can we watch that?" Shadow asked.

"Sure."

Sonic put the movie in. During the movie, Sonic watched Shadow's face. The darker hedgehog had retained the interest from the beginning of the movie, but as it went on his expression started changing. By the time it was over he was frowning, clearly unimpressed with the movie.

"I take it you didn't like it?" Sonic asked him.

"No, I didn't."

"How come?"

"Because that is not how things work."

Sonic looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. You were clearly entertained by it, and from what I understand, that's what movies are supposed to do."

Sonic smiled. "Indeed. What would you like to do now?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing more of what people now consider to be entertainment."

"Then I'll show you."

Shadow smiled and stood up. "What did you have in mind?"

"You opposed to watching more movies?"

"Not at all. Put on whatever you want."

"Great. We're going to watch a wide variety, so I'm going to need to see Tails and Amy about this too. Borrow a few movies from them."

Shadow smiled. "What kinds of movies do you like, Sonic?"

"Action. Adventure. Most of them are fantasy." Sonic smiled at Shadow. "Those are my favorites, anyway."

"What else do you do for entertainment?"

"That depends on the person. Some people play video games, board and card games, stuff like that. Other people like partying. Getting drunk, doing drugs... Not sure I'd call that part of partying as entertainment though. Telling jokes. Reading comics." Sonic shrugged. "There's plenty of things to do that can be entertaining. Personally, I like going out and doing stuff. Not really entertainment, but it beats sitting around."

"Sounds fun...what are video games? Are they like movies?"

"Kinda. You control the main character, and... most games I've seen have scenes that are like movies. You'd have to see Tails about that if you want to check them out. He's got plenty of them."

"Interesting."

Sonic smiled, then held his head in pain as a vision came to him. He saw Shadow on the ground, wounded, with Mephiles standing over him and laughing. "That was weird," Sonic said. He looked at Shadow in concern. Hopefully that vision wouldn't happen for a long time.

"What happened, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"I think I had a vision. There was someone standing over you. Another hedgehog... I think it was Mephiles. You were wounded. Probably dying with the way he was laughing."

"A vision?"

Sonic nodded. "It must've been one."

"You say I was dying?"

"You were wounded, at least. I just assumed you were dying because of how Mephiles was laughing."

"But I can't die. I'm already dead."

"That's what it reminded me of." Sonic shrugged.

"Huh. Interesting."

"Do you think he'd be able to kill you again?"

"I don't know," Shadow said.

"But I know you'll protect me."

"I'll give it my all." Sonic grinned and took a pose, hands on his hips and chest puffed out.

"All right, tough guy."

"I mean it."

"I know," Shadow said with a smirk.

"By the way, can you fight at all?"

"Fight? Yeah, I can."

"That's a relief."

"Why do you ask?" Shadow asked.

"It'll be easier to protect you if I know you can handle some things on your own."

Shadow smiled. "Of course."

"How exactly do you fight?"

"With a sword."

"They let you learn that?"

"Of course. A Pharaoh can't be defenseless."

"Wow. I'm used to royalty leaving stuff like that to others."

Shadow smiled. "What about you? Can you fight?"

"Been doing it for years."

"What do you usually fight with?"

"Myself."

"Really? That's interesting," Shadow said. "So you don't use weapons?"

"Nope. Probably could use some weapons if I really wanted to."

"So, what is Ra teaching you?"

"How to use the powers he's giving me."

"Do you like it?"

"So far."

"Hopefully you'll be able to protect me with them."

Sonic smiled. He turned on the TV and saw a news report about a tomb that had been excavated in Egypt. Interested, he turned it up.

"Archaeologists have recently excavated the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh," the reporter said. "They have found many wonderful things including the Pharaoh's treasure, and his mummy. They will be taken to the Egyptian museum in Cairo and put on display."

Shadow stared at the television in shock.

"What...how...how could they..." He stuttered.

"They've been doing it for centuries," Sonic said. "Best to ignore that."

"They have no right! That is my treasure!"

"You've been dead for centuries," Sonic said. "As far as they're concerned, it's free for the taking."

"Damn it."

"Just let it go." Sonic pat Shadow on the shoulder sympathetically. "Or was something in there really precious? Like an heirloom, or anything?"

Sonic didn't remember seeing anything like that, but he also didn't know what would have sentimental value to Shadow.

"There was one thing that my father gave me called the Millennium Puzzle. It has powerful magic."

"Where was it?"

"With my treasure, in a special box," Shadow said.

"So, there's a good chance the archaeologists found it?"

"I don't know. It's pretty well-guarded."

"Should we go back to your tomb to look for it?"

Shadow thought about it, then nodded. He transformed into a red emerald, and Sonic grabbed it. In a flash of red light, he was gone.


	7. The Millennium Puzzle

Chapter 7: The Millennium Puzzle

Sonic stumbled a few steps when he reappeared back in Shadow's tomb. It definitely looked different from the last time he was there, with most of the items missing and new equipment laying around. Most of the treasure was gone, but some of it had remained. He walked forward and felt something sink underneath him. A few minutes later, a hidden door opened in the side of the wall.

"Is it in there?" He didn't really expect Shadow to respond, but asked anyway as he continued walking.

The red gem glowed a little, and Sonic took that as a yes. He walked through the door and found himself in a large room with a bridge heading to the other side. The door slammed shut behind him, and Sonic saw hieroglyphics on the wall. Surprisingly, he found that he could read them.

"That's new," Sonic mumbled. He walked across the bridge as he looked over the hieroglyphs. "Beware, those who enter the Pharaoh's tomb," he read. "The Shadows will test you. If you are worthy, you will pass." A dark cloud enveloped the room. "Shadow," Sonic said, "what's going on?"

The red gem glowed. _"You are to be tested to see if you are worthy of getting the Millennium Puzzle."_

"Gonna give me any hints?"

 _"You can figure this on your own,"_ the gem said. Its glow faded and it became silent.

"Darn."

Sonic sighed and looked around. Still nothing but black. The mist faded slightly to reveal a maze with stone statues. Sonic took another breath and started walking again. A maze couldn't be that hard. As he put his right foot forward, one of the statues moved to attack him, bringing its sword down. Sonic moved to the side to avoid the blade.

"What the hell?"

He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. He put his right foot forward and it attacked again. Sonic backed away, his left foot forward this time. The statue stopped. That was going to make things much harder. He walked forward on his left foot cautiously, waiting for something to happen. The statue stood still.

"Okay," he sighed. "Guess I have to take it slow. Shadow," he said to the red gem. "Why are they not attacking me?"

The gem glowed. _"Their enchantments."_

"But why..."

 _"Your left foot. Having your left foot forward represents respect in Egyptian culture."_

"Got it." Sonic nodded and kept moving down the hall.

It took a while but he finally reached the end of the maze. Sonic saw a box just ahead. Since it was just sitting there, he couldn't help but think there had to be something more to it. He walked up to the box and opened it. Inside the box were many golden pieces that Sonic assumed were made to fit together.

"Is this it?" He asked the emerald, which glowed in response. Sonic took that as a yes. "Gonna have to take this to Tails." He teleported out of the tomb and appeared in front of Tails' house. Sonic knocked on the door with one hand, holding the emerald in the other and the box under his shoulder. "Hey, Tails," the golden hedgehog said as Tails opened the door. "I wanna show you something I found in Sheut's tomb."

He handed Tails the box, who opened it and looked inside. The fox's eyes widened.

"What is this? It looks like a puzzle of some kind..." Tails lifted one of the pieces to examine it.

"It is. I was thinking you could help me solve it."

Tails looked at the pieces. There had to be hundreds of pieces. It looked complicated. "Of course I can."

Sonic smiled. Suddenly the red emerald in Sonic's hand glowed and turned back into the Pharaoh. "Mind if I watch?"

"Sure," Tails said, smiling at Shadow. He set the box down on the table and took out some pieces, looking at them. He glanced at the spirit. "So, this belonged to you?"

"It did."

Tails nodded. He took out some of the pieces and tried to fit them together.

"Think you can figure it out, Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "It'll take some time to complete it though."

"Great. Should I help?"

"You brought it here so I'd do it, didn't you?" Tails looked at Sonic and smiled. "I know how you hate puzzles."

Sonic smiled and watched as Tails began to work on the puzzle. The fox got frustrated after an hour. This was a hard one.

"Whoever designed this was brilliant," Tails said.

A few hours later, Tails finished the puzzle. In its completed form, it looked like a golden upside down triangle with a golden eye on the front. He handed it to Sonic, who placed it around his neck.

"This is kinda heavy," Sonic said. "You want it, Shadow? It is yours, after all."

Shadow was about to respond when the Puzzle glowed and he was sucked into it. A few seconds later, he came out of it in a transparent form. Sonic blinked, wondering what had happened.

"What was that?"

"The Millennium Puzzle houses spirits," Shadow told him. "Since I'm a spirit, I'm connected to the Puzzle now that it's solved."

Sonic looked at the golden Millennium Item. "Pretty cool."

The spirit smiled. "The Millennium Puzzle also grants powers to its user. Its main power grants the owner the powers and knowledge of darkness and shadows, giving him incredible skill at strategy and allowing him to use ancient and powerful magic."

"Wow. Maybe I should put it somewhere safe."

"You should keep it around your neck," Tails told Sonic. "It suites you."

"You sure?" Sonic looked down at it again. "What if it throws off my running?"

"It won't," Shadow said.

Sonic shrugged and ran out the door. A few minutes later, he was back.

"Well?" Tails asked.

"Not too sure about running with it. It moves, and the wind tries to blow it back, and... I think it's how big it is. I'm not used to wearing things when I'm running."

"Take if off when running, then."

Sonic yawned. "Shadow and I are going to head home, We'll see you tomorrow, Tails."

Tails smiled as Sonic walked out of the house, Shadow vanishing into the Puzzle.


	8. Looking Around

Chapter 8: Looking Around

Once Sonic arrived at his house, he took off the Puzzle and set it down on the bed.

"You just going to stay in there now?"

Shadow came out of it in a transparent form. "I am. Hope you don't mind."

"Just don't be in there all the time." Sonic fell back into the bed and sighed. As much as he loved being out and about, it was nice to be in bed again. He yawned, and Shadow smiled. He floated in front of Sonic, watching him. Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you."

"Why? No offense, but it's a little creepy to see a ghost floating over me and watching while I'm trying to sleep."

"I think you're interesting." Shadow moved away, standing on the other side of the room instead. "But if you want me to go, I'm sure I can find something to do while you sleep."

Sonic blinked. "You find me...Interesting?"

"I do."

"Why's that?" Shadow thought about it for a few moments before shrugging. "Are you going to be transparent all the time now, or can you still become solid?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty sure I can still materialize."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few minutes, his form had fully materialized. Sonic smiled and yawned, then went to sleep. Shadow looked at him, then left the room. He'd never really taken a good look at Sonic's house yet, and now seemed as good a time as any. The Egyptian walked though the house, looking at all the rooms. It was a nice house. More than half the items laying about were things he didn't recognize, and didn't dare take a closer look at until morning. It wouldn't do any good to break something while Sonic was sleeping. He sat down on the couch and looked at the TV, wondering how to use it.

Sonic had used the thing lying on the table to turn it on...Shadow looked at it, shook his head and set it back down. Turning on something that loud at this time would likely wake Sonic. What could he do to pass the time? He saw a bookshelf and walked over, pulling out a book. Shadow looked at it, wondering what it was. Flipping through the pages, Shadow decided to sit down and look at it.

"What are you supposed to do with this?" He asked himself as he flipped the pages.

There were words on the page. What he assumed were words, anyway. But he couldn't read the language everyone used here yet, even with everything the magic had helped him with already. Shadow shrugged and closed the book. Maybe later he could ask Sonic to teach him how to read his language. He put the book back on the shelf and yawned, then went into the next room. A CD player was on the table, along with some CDs. Shadow looked at them in confusion. The circular objects were thin, and both sides looked different. Shadow set the one he'd picked up down before he broke it.

"What is this?" He asked, and opened the top of the boombox. There was a CD in there also. He pushed a button and something on the front opened. Shadow looked inside to see a tape. He frowned in confusion.

"Maybe I shouldn't play with it," Shadow said. Pushing the part that had opened closed again, he tried to make sense of it without breaking anything.

He pressed another button in curiosity and loud music came out of the speakers. The Pharaoh jumped back in shock, swearing in Egyptian. What the hell was that noise? Pressing the same button turned it off again and he moved away from the device. A few minutes later he heard yelling from behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Shadow turned around to see Sonic glaring at him.

"I was curious what that was." Shadow motioned to the player.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? It's 1 AM! I'm trying to sleep, but that damn music woke me up!"

"I didn't try to wake you up." Shadow glared back at Sonic.

Sonic yawned. "Whatever; I'm going back to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Can you please not touch anything else?"

Shadow nodded as Sonic left, wondering what the hell the gold hedgehog's problem was. Going over to the couch, he lay down and closed his eyes. Maybe he could manage to get some sleep.


	9. The Winged Dragon Of Ra

Chapter 9: The Winged Dragon Of Ra

When Sonic woke up, he was feeling cranky. He didn't get much sleep that night, and was mad at Shadow for waking him up. Sonic walked into the living room and saw Shadow watching TV. He sat down beside the Pharaoh, crossing his arms. Shadow looked at him, then frowned.

"Something the matter?"

"Of course there is," Sonic snapped. "Thanks to you, I hardly got any sleep. I kept waking up."

"I only woke you up the one time. And it was an accident."

"I know it was an accident, but I'm still pretty mad at you. After I went back to bed, I couldn't get back to sleep."

"So you're mad at me?"

"Yeah," Sonic said.

Shadow sighed. "That's not really fair."

"Well it's your fault," Sonic snapped. He stood and walked out of the room.

Shadow stared after him. Sonic seemed cranky.

"Don't know why he has to act like that," Shadow muttered.

He sighed and continued to watch TV.

Sonic grumbled as he ate breakfast. He couldn't figure out why Shadow had to wake him up. Why was the Pharaoh even awake at 1 in the morning? He supposed being trapped as a crystal for a few centuries would cause anyone to stay awake for a while, but it still annoyed him. The hedgehog sighed, wondering what to do. Perhaps he could practice his powers with Ra.

That would at least get him doing something...Sonic nodded and finished off his breakfast. He went into his room and put the Puzzle around his neck, then sat on the bed. Sonic closed his eyes and the Puzzle began to glow as a gold aura surrounded him.

"Ready to learn more?" Ra asked as Sonic appeared in his mindscape.

"I am," Sonic said. "What will I be learning today, Master?"

"The Millennium Puzzle has awakened magical abilities in you. Therefore, you will finish learning how to transform into the Winged Dragon Of Ra, and other forms, at will. You will also learn magic."

"All today?"

"Yes. We have plenty of time."

Ra smiled, and began to teach him. Two hours later, Sonic woke. He felt his body flooding with power.

"Well, I've got the energy for it," Sonic said to himself. "Now I just need to practice with it."

He focused on his right arm and hand, willing it to change. Sonic felt something and watched in fascination as golden scales covered his arm. The muscles grew thicker as his hand changed into a giant paw with three sharp claws. That wasn't so hard. Sonic smiled and held up his arm to get a better look at it.

"Cool," he said. "Wonder if I can do it with my feet."

Sonic looked down and concentrated, soon watching as his feet shifted into something similar to his hand. He walked out back, concentrating the energy on his legs next. They reversed into a digitigrade stance, forcing Sonic onto all fours. Sonic looked down at his new legs and smiled.

Over the span of three hours, Sonic continued to transform. He clenched his teeth as he felt Ra's power flow through him, burning and overflowing. He was using more than he'd ever had before, and it was staggering to feel the Sun God's essence coursing through his veins, flooding his body and slowly, painfully modelling it to the blue hedgehog's wishes. In such a painful yet incredible experience, one Sonic wasn't sure he wanted to repeat.

Yet the power was overwhelming.

Gold fur melted away as pale scales covered the hedgehog's small form; before the change could settle giant golden plates burst through soft skin, forming a thick armor around the speedster's body. Sonic couldn't help but scream in pain as his limbs lengthened, a set of membranous wings shredding through the skin of his back and stretching out above him, the bright shades of yellow casting a pale shadow upon the grass of his backyard.

His skull shifted, growing triangular and heavy with gold scales. Claws the colour of bone replaced his nails, and a long, heavily armored tail swayed behind him, helping the reptile stay balanced as he rose to his back legs. The hedgehog-turned-dragon hissed as he shakily stood up, unused with such a massive and powerful body. His wings fluttered against his back, aiding him in his fight against gravity.

This form was clunkier, bigger and stronger than his normal hedgehog self; it was staggering how different Sonic felt as he towered over the land, eyes the color of rubies scanning the earth below. Good thing he wasn't afraid of heights. This would require some getting used to.

Sonic shuddered suddenly and closed his eyes. His form shrank and reverted to normal, leaving him on his hands and knees. Uncontrollable shivering had overtaken his body, the not-so-familiar feeling of exhaustion accompanying them. Taking a breath and trying to get to his feet didn't work the way he wanted. Instead, Sonic found himself falling forward to the ground.

 _Why am I feeling so weak?_ He asked Ra telepathically.

 _It must be the amount of power you were channeling in order to do it._

 _All right. When can I change again? I assume the energy will have to recharge?_

 _It's not as simple as energy recharging,_ Ra said. _Your body also needs to rest._ Sonic nodded, and yawned. He went inside and sat down on the couch. _There is something else I must tell you,_ Ra said. _As my Avatar, you will become the next Sun God if I somehow die._

 _What do you mean, I'll become the next god if you die?_ He asked Ra. _I thought gods couldn't die._

 _Gods can die. Just not in the same manner that mortals can._

 _Really? How?_

 _Other gods can kill them. Transferring power to another also kills them._

Sonic was about to speak when he had a vision. He was fighting some sort of black snake creature in his dragon form.

 _Ra,_ he said. _I just had a vision._

 _What was it?_

 _I...I'm not sure. I was fighting some sort of large snake in my Winged Dragon form._

Ra hissed. _Apophis._

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks to The Lunatic Author for writing the transformation for me.**


	10. Teaching A Pharaoh

Chapter 10: Teaching A Pharaoh

Sonic looked confused. _Who's Apophis?_

 _A demon. The deity of evil, darkness and chaos. He is also known as Apep. He is my greatest enemy, and I have fought him since the beginning of time, each time the sun has set. He wishes to devour Earth, and I cannot allow him to destroy my creation._

 _That sounds...Really boring._

Ra chuckled. _Not if you're trying to save Earth._

 _The reason doesn't make it any less boring. You better not die while I'm your Avatar. No way I'm spending eternity doing that._

 _If Apophis comes to Earth somehow, you won't._

 _Just don't die while I'm your Avatar._

The god fell silent. Sonic sighed and closed his eyes to rest. It was a while before he woke up again. His energy was fully recharged, and he walked into the living room to see Shadow looking at a book. The black hedgehog was frowning in confusion at the words.

"I can try to teach you if you want," Sonic said.

"Teach me?" Shadow asked, confused.

"How to read those." Sonic pointed to the book. "You were confused, so I assumed you can't read the language."

"I don't understand what any of this says," Shadow said, handing the book to Sonic. "Whatever your language is, it all looks like gibberish to me."

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"I suppose. What language is that, anyway?"

"English."

"English? What kind of language is that?"

"Most of the world knows English in this time," Sonic said.

Shadow nodded, but was still confused. "Is Egyptian still around?"

"Of course."

"That's good. What other languages are there?"

"Way too many to name off."

"Can you speak any other languages?"

Sonic nodded; he could speak Italian and Japanese. "There are a few I'm really fluent in because I go to those countries a lot. But I've picked up things from a lot of different languages."

"That's great," Shadow said. "I'd love to hear you speak some. I'm sure you'll get a chance to at some time."

Sonic smiled. "How is it you can speak and understand English if you can't read it?"

"I think I have the magic to thank for that."

"Cool."

Shadow looked down at the book and sighed. "I suppose this isn't the best book to start learning with."

"I'll get another one," Sonic said, and went to the bookcase. Sonic looked over the books before pulling one out and looking back at Shadow. The pharaoh wasn't going to like this. "The best place to start learning to read is a children's book," Sonic said. "So we'll start with this one."

The Pharaoh blinked. "Children's book? I'm not a child."

"I know. But it's the best way to start learning to read." Sonic looked at the book in his hands and walked over to Shadow. "This story isn't so bad, either."

"Fine. Let's get started." Sonic sat down next to Shadow and handed the book to him. Shadow opened the book, flipping through the pages. "There are pictures in here too, it looks like. And the words are pretty large."

"It's a book for children. They had to make it easy to read."

"All right. What do I do? I still can't read it."

"I'll teach you."

For a few hours they stayed on the couch. Sonic taught Shadow how to read as best as he could. Shadow was getting the hang if it, and could read a few sentences.

"You're learning pretty quick," Sonic said.

"Thanks," Shadow said.

Sonic smiled. "Hey, would you like to take a walk around town? There are some things I haven't shown you yet."

"Sure."

Sonic left the house with Shadow, locking the front door.

"Have I shown you Angel Island?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet. I don't think you've even mentioned the place."

"It's where my friend Knuckles lives. Come on; I'll take you there. Can you turn into an emerald so we can teleport?"

"Sure thing."

Shadow closed his eyes and transformed into the emerald again. Sonic took it and teleported to Angel Island.


	11. Angel Island

Chapter 11: Angel Island

When Sonic arrived on Angel Island, he looked around for Knuckles and saw him.

"Hey, Knuckles," Sonic yelled. "I want to introduce you to someone!"

The emerald turned back into Shadow, who looked at Knuckles.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked the black hedgehog.

"My name is Shadow."

"Nice to meet you, Shadow. I'm Knuckles."

"I want to show Shadow around the island," Sonic said.

"Be my guest," Knuckles said.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks Knux."

"Just don't touch the Master Emerald!" The echidna called after them.

Sonic snickered, and Shadow looked confused. "He says that every time I come for a visit."

"What's the Master Emerald?" Shadow asked.

"It's a huge, green gemstone of amazing power." Sonic looked at Shadow. "Basically the most powerful object on the planet."

"Interesting...do you think my gem form would react to it at all?"

Sonic shrugged. "Perhaps. Why do you ask?"

"It's possible. Do you need to transform, or are you going to stay in your normal form?"

"I'll stay like this and see what happens."

Sonic smiled and they headed for the emerald. It wasn't long before they saw it. Sonic led Shadow right up to it's altar, stopping at the base of the small set of stairs. "This is the Master Emerald."

Shadow reached out and touched it. Instantly, he felt power flooding him and turned into a Super form. He looked at himself, running his fingers through the white fur on his arm in fascination.

"What happened?" He asked Sonic.

"I'm not sure."

"I look kinda like you now...is this permanent?"

"I don't think so."

"How can I change back?" Shadow asked.

"It'll probably wear off."

"That's good." He looked at the Master Emerald. "I can sense its power. It's amazing."

"It is. Which is why Knuckles protects it."

"Hey, you two!" Knuckles yelled. "The hell are you doing?""

"Relax, we aren't hurting it," Sonic said.

Knuckles looked at Shadow and blinked. "What happened to you?"

Shadow blinked. "I got near it and... I'm sorry. I touched the Master Emerald after you said not to."

"Interesting...your body is filled with Chaos Energy."

"It is?"

Knuckles nodded.

"How much energy, Knux?" Sonic asked.

"A lot."

"How much do I have compared to Shadow?"

"About the same."

Sonic grinned and looked at Shadow. "Cool."

"The effects'll wear off in a bit," Knuckles told Shadow.

"Great," Shadow said.

Knuckles looked at Sonic. "So, what happened to you? You look like a god."

"You know the god Ra? I'm his Avatar." Sonic looked at himself. "And I haven't figured out how to get back to looking normal yet."

"You're Ra's Avatar? As in the Egyptian god, Ra? Aren't the Egyptian gods myths?"

"Oh, you know better than that Knux."

"The Egyptian gods are real," Shadow said.

"Well obviously," Knuckles said.

Sonic smiled. "I never got to properly introduce you. Knuckles, this is Sheut. He's the spirit of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh."

"He said his name's Shadow," Knuckles said.

"Sheut is Egyptian for shadow," The Pharaoh told him.

"Whatever. Sonic said you're a spirit?" Knuckles move forward and placed a hand on Shadow's arm. "You feel solid enough to me."

"I was cursed to be a spirit by a sorcerer. I still have a physical form even though I'm dead."

"That must suck. Being cursed, I mean."

"It's sad knowing that I can't pass on, but Sonic's helping me."

Knuckles looked at Sonic. "And that has something to do with you being Ra's avatar?"

"Yep," Sonic said. "Here...let me show you something."

He took a deep breath and transformed into a dragon. Knuckles stared up at his new form in shock and awe. The Winged Dragon Of Ra grinned. It looked at Knuckles, its red eyes like rubies.

"You can do this because you're Ra's avatar?"

"I can," the golden dragon said, flapping its wings. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing. I've never seen a dragon before."

"You can call me the Winged Dragon Of Ra in this form. Why don't we go for a ride?"

He lifted Knuckles and Shadow up, putting them on his back.

"But Sonic, I need to make sure no one tries to take the Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

The Winged Dragon Of Ra sighed in irritation. "Sheut...you said the power in your emerald form and the Master Emerald were the same thing?"

"I think so."

"Can you protect it while we're gone?"

"What? I don't think that'll work so well." Shadow looked away from the both of them. "I barely even know how to use any of my abilities.

"You've left it alone before, Knuckles," the Winged Dragon said. "It'll be fine."

"Fine."

He got on the dragon's back as Shadow did as well. Knuckles stroked the golden scales in awe. The Winged Dragon Of Ra flapped his wings and roared, then flew into the air.


	12. The Shrine Of Ra

Chapter 12: The Shrine Of Ra

"This is pretty cool," Knuckles shouted. The dragon chuckled. He flew high above the clouds, his golden scales sparkling in the sunlight. "Hey, don't go too high."

Sonic chuckled. "What, you don't like heights?" He asked before flying under the clouds. Knuckles' eyes widened when he saw the city below him.

"I live on a floating island," Knuckles said. "I'm fine with heights." The golden dragon flew down and landed in the country. Knuckles looked around and got off. "I don't think I've been here before."

Sonic smiled. "We'll stay here for a bit before heading back."

"It's nice here."

"Indeed," Shadow said, looking around.

"The country's always so peaceful," Sonic said.

Knuckles looked at the dragon. "It is."

Sonic changed back to his normal form and stretched. "I really like that form," he said, yawning. The gold hedgehog looked at Knuckles and Shadow. "What do you two want to do here?"

"We could enjoy the scenery," Shadow said.

"That sounds good," Knuckles said, looking around. He sat down next to a tree, enjoying the shade.

"You don't want to take a look around?" Sonic asked. "See if we can find anything?"

"We can later."

"How much later?"

"How about in five minutes?" Knuckles asked. "I just need to rest for a few."

Sonic stared at him for a few moments before sighing. "All right." He walked up to Shadow, who was looking around. "See anything interesting?"

"There's a ruin up ahead," Shadow said.

"Should we go check it out?"

"Sure. Should Knuckles come with?"

"If he wants to."

"Hey Knuckles," Shadow said. "You want to come with us to the ruins over there?"

"Sure." Knuckles stood and walked over to them. "I like exploring ruins."

"Then let's go," Sonic said, running off.

Knuckles smirked and followed with Shadow close behind. reached the ruin in a few minutes and walked inside. Shadow's eyes widened when he saw the hieroglyphics on the wall.

"These are... What are they doing here?"

"Aren't these Egyptian hieroglyphics?" Knuckles asked. "What do they say?"

Shadow translated it as he read. "The Shrine Of Ra."

"A Shrine to Ra here?" Sonic said. "Someone sure stayed dedicated to their worship after moving."

He touched the hieroglyphics and groaned as flames surrounded him and he began to transform. Afew minutes later, he had become a giant burning phoenix. Shadow and Knuckles looked at him in awe.

"This is a new one," Shadow said.

The Phoenix looked at himself in astonishment. _This is amazing...what happened?_ He asked telepathically.

"It must have something to do with the temple," Knuckles said.

 _Can I change back?_

"I don't know why you wouldn't be able to."

Sonic closed his eyes, willing himself to change back. He screeched painfully as he turned back to normal. A thoughtful look was on his face, and he tried transforming into a giant phoenix. A few painful minutes later, he succeeded.

"Looks like he can control it already," Shadow said.

 _This is cool,_ Sonic said. _The transformation hurts, but it's worth it._

"Will it hurt every time?" Knuckles asked.

 _I'm not sure. Possibly._

"Well that sucks."

Sonic shrugged and flapped his wings, wondering if he could shrink to the size of a normal phoenix. He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few mimutes, he shrank in size.

"Impressive," Shadow said, looking down at the bird. Sonic flew up and landed on the Pharaoh's shoulder. "Not as hot as I'd expect." The Phoenix cawed and nuzzled Shadow's head. The Pharaoh chuckled. "Phoenixes are sacred birds to us Egyptians," he told Sonic. "We would worship them because they're part of Ra."

"Guess now you have definite proof that they're part of him," Knuckles said.

Sonic flapped his wings and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Never thought I'd be able to see a Phoenix," Shadow said.

 _Why's that?_ The Phoenix asked, his voice coming out telepathically.

"They're sacred birds."

 _Cool. Well, shall we explore the shrine?_

Sonic flapped his wings and flew deeper into the ruin. Shadow chuckled as he and Knuckles followed the phoenix.

"I hope we find something interesting in here," Shadow said.

Sonic came to a stop a few minutes later, and they looked around.

"Something around here you want to check out?" Knuckles asked.

 _There's a massive door up ahead,_ Sonic said, perching on the echidna's shoulder. _I say we check it out._

"All right," Knuckles said. "Let's take a look."

Shadow walked up to the door and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw a statue of Ra. The Pharaoh walked up to it and bowed.

"This is a really weird place for an Ancient Egyptian temple," Knuckles said.

 _Indeed,_ the phoenix told him, flapping his wings.

Shadow continued to pray. A few minutes later, a bright light shone from the statue, hitting Sonic. The avatar groaned and felt himself transforming into the Winged Dragon Of Ra. He roared, a godly aura surrounding him as he looked at Shadow.

"Rise, Pharaoh Sheut, son of Atem," Ra said through Sonic.


	13. Sonic's Origins

Chapter 13: Sonic's Origins

Shadow stood and looked at Sonic.

"Ra," he said, bowing to the dragon. "I am honored to be in your presence."

Knuckles stared up at the dragon and bowed as well.

Ra smiled. "I have come to give you a warning, Pharaoh Shuet. The man who cursed you, Mephiles, is near."

"He is? Do you know where?"

"I do not. Be on your guard."

"I will be."

Ra smiled and his form changed back into Sonic's. The gold hedgehog blinked and looked around. "What just happened?"

"Ra spoke through you," Knuckles said.

"He did? That's interesting; what did he say?"

"Just that Mephiles is somewhere nearby," Shadow said.

"What should we do?" Sonic asked.

"Try to avoid a confrontation with him."

"Who's Mephiles?" Knuckles asked.

"The one who cursed me," Shadow said.

Knuckles nodded in understanding and saw some hieroglyphics next to Ra's statue. He walked over to them.

"This is interesting," Knuckles called back to them.

"What?" Sonic asked, walking over to him as Shadow followed.

"The hieroglyphs here are talking about Ra. Maybe they might help you out with something?"

Sonic walked over and looked at them. "Let's see...they're talking about how Ra had a son, Shu, the god of wind and air. It says that Ra sent him to Earth in mortal form to find and protect the Nameless Pharaoh."

"That's oddly recent for a temple this old."

"How so?"

"Even as a god, a mortal form isn't going to live that long. This temple is centuries old."

"That is strange," Sonic said. As he touched the hieroglyphics, a glow came from them. Sonic's eyes widened as memories flooded his mind.

He pulled his hand away and shook his head. It did nothing to clear the ache; just making the headache form faster. He saw Ra speaking to him. He was in the form of a giant brown lion, and was bowing to the sun god.

"My son," Ra said. "It is time you went down to the mortal world. There is something that you must do."

"What is it, father?"

"You must take a mortal form. Live the life of another person for a while, and when you get old enough, you shall look for the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. There is a spirit that will be in dire need of your help."

"Yes father."

Ra smiled. "When you get down to Earth, you will no longer remember your life as a god. You will be born in Rome, and will be in the form of an anthropomorphic hedgehog. Your name...shall be Sonic."

The memory ended, and Sonic gasped. He looked over at Shadow and Knuckles, then back at the carved words.

"What happened, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow walked over. He looked at the words, then at Sonic. His eyes widened as he figured it out, and bowed.

"Don't do that," Sonic shouted. He pushed Shadow back to his feet and looked at them, then ran out of the room, heading for the exit.

"Sonic?" Shadow yelled after him.

"What's gotten into him?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know..." Shadow turned to look at the inscription. "I think Sonic is a god," he finally said. "More specifically, the god told about on these hieroglyphics."

"Yeah, I figured that part out," Knuckles said.

"You can read hieroglyphics?"

"They aren't so different from what I find on Angel Island."

"What kind of language is on Angel Island?"

"The one that my people used? I don't know what it's called."

Shadow nodded and looked in the direction that Sonic went. "Should we go after him?"

"Yeah. He probably didn't go too far."

The Pharaoh sighed and ran off. As he ran, he felt as if he was skating and looked at his shoes to see bursts of energy coming from the soles. The sight startled him and he nearly tripped over himself. Shadow stopped and looked at his shoes. He shrugged and ran again. They found Sonic a few minutes later. He was sitting by a tree, yelling at someone Knuckles and Shadow couldn't see.

"Why didn't you tell me I'm your son, Ra? Why keep it from me?" After a few moments he laughed. "Right. 'In my best interests'. What part of hiding who I am is in my best interests?" He was silent for a few minutes, then scoffed. "Why'd you take away my memories, then? Are you saying I couldn't have helped Shadow in my god form?"

"Should we go over there?" Shadow asked Knuckles.

Knuckles shook his head. "He needs some time to himself. Who do you think he could be talking to?"

"Most likely Ra."

Knuckles nodded and the three walked away. Eventually Sonic stopped talking. He returned to the temple and took a seat on the stone. The blue hedgehog put his head in his hands and groaned. Why didn't Ra tell him? Even the explanation the god had given him hadn't really helped. 'For your own good' 'wasn't sure it would be a good idea to give those memories back at the time'.

Sonic scoffed. "This is bullshit. Why did he take my memories of being his son away in the first place?"

He wasn't sure what to think about all of it anymore. Especially being Ra's Avatar. What he did still understand was that Shadow needed his help. He was going to do everything he could to give it to him.

Sonic sighed and stood up, walking over to Shadow. The Pharaoh looked at him. "You okay?"

"A little annoyed, but yeah."

"What did Ra tell you?"

"Nothing much."

"I see..."

Sonic looked at him. "What do you think about me being Ra's son?"

"It doesn't change who you are."

"You won't treat me any differently? Egyptians highly revere their gods."

"I know how I feel about my Gods." Shadow snapped. After a moment, he sighed. "Do you want me to treat you differently?"

"No," Sonic said quickly.

"I thought so."

"Where's Knuckles?"

"Farther in the temple. He wanted to look around more."

Sonic sighed. "I'm ready to go, but I guess we can wait for Knuckles."

"I'm sure he won't be long," Shadow chuckled.

Sonic sighed and started to pace. Ten minutes later, Knuckles walked up to them.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"I suppose."

The blue hedgehog morphed into a dragon again, and flew back to Angel Island with Knuckles and Shadow.

"That was more fun than I thought it would be," Knuckles said.

"I agree," Shadow said. "What are you going to do now?"

"Same thing I always do."

Shadow nodded. He said goodbye to Knuckles and got on Sonic's back. The dragon flew off and landed in his backyard. Once Sonic shifted back, he stretched and rubbed his stomach.

"I need to get something to eat."

He went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, then took out some leftover pasta.

"Mind if I join you?" Shadow asked.

"Sure," Sonic said as he heated up the pasta in the microwave.

"I'll see what else is in the fridge." Shadow looked and got something out. The two sat down at the table across from each other. "What are we going to do now?"

"Not sure," Sonic said. "What do you want to do?"

"What I still need to do."

Sonic smiled. "Want to watch a movie?"

"I'd love to."

The two stood up and went into the living room. Shadow looked through the films that Sonic had, and picked one out.

"That's a good one."

Sonic watched as Shadow put the movie in.

Shadow smiled. "Where did you get all these movies?"

"Friends. Bought some of them on my own."

"You mentioned something about having a movie night?" Shadow leaned back as the movie started.

"Yeah. We don't have another one planned yet."

"What else do you do with your friends?" Shadow asked.

"Party. Explore. Stuff." Sonic stood up. "Would you like some popcorn?"

"Shouldn't we have gotten that before the movie started?"

The gold-furred hedgehog chuckled and paused the movie, then went into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with a big bowl of popcorn and started the film. As they watched the movie, Shadow leaned forward. He seemed interested in it, and a smile came to his face. Sonic smiled as well as he watched Shadow's interest.

When the movie was over, Sonic looked at the Pharaoh. "What did you think?"

"I liked it."

"I'm glad you did. We should have a movie night sometime this week. I'll see what everyone thinks."

"So," Shadow said. "You mentioned earlier that you can speak other languages?"

"Yeah. I had to learn so I could go to different countries."

"Were you born here, in Station Square?"

Sonic shook his head. "I was born in Italy. Venice, actually." Sonic took a breath with a smile. "Stayed there until I could run off on my own."

Shadow blinked as he noticed Sonic's Italian accent.

"You can speak Italian, I assume?" Shadow asked.

"Of course."

"Can I hear some?"

Sonic grinned. "Io sono da Italia ed è in grado di parlare italiano. It means: I am from Italy, and can speak Italian."

"Cool. I can't speak many languages. Just the two."

The gold hedgehog grinned. "What was it like in Ancient Egypt? Do you remember anything?"

"I remember enough to know that it was very different from this time."

"What do you think of this time?"

"I still like it."

Sonic smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Do you mind if we take a walk?"

"Not at all."

"Great! Let's go."

They walked out of the house and headed into town.


	14. A Visit To The Park

Chapter 14: A Visit To The Park

"How about we go to the park," Sonic said. "I can show you the fountain."

"Okay," Shadow said. "I'll follow you."

Sonic walked ahead of Shadow as they headed to the park. As they entered, Shadow bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said, looking at the person he ran into.

"It's all right."

Shadow and Sonic looked up at the man. He was an anthropomorphic hedgehog with black fur, green eyes, and green streaks on his quills.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked. "I've never seen you in Station Square before."

The man smirked and bowed. "My name is Faust. I arrived at this city just a few days ago."

"It's nice to meet you," Sonic said. "I'm Sonic, and this is Shadow."

"Nice to meet you."

"What are you doing in Station Square?"

"Vacation. I thought I could try the city this time."

"Where are you from?" Shadow asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Just wondering. Never mind."

"Well, I should be going. Enjoy the park."

He walked away. Shadow and Sonic watched him leave, and looked at each other. "Shall we?"

"Sure," Sonic said.

He held Shadow's hand and they walked into the park. Shadow looked down at Sonic's hand. Tightening his grip and smiling, Shadow looked around. "This place is beautiful," he said.

"Glad you like it," Sonic said.

"Are all parks like this?"

"Some are," Sonic said.

"Could we see them sometime?"

"Sure. I'll take you on a tour of the city."

"That'd be nice."

Sonic smiled and sat down on a bench. He tightened his grip on Shadow's hand and looked at him. "Shadow...how do you feel about a man falling in love with another man?"

"I've never thought about it."

"I was just asking because...I love you."

"You love me?"

Sonic nodded silently. Shadow blinked, surprised. He wasn't sure what to think.

"I'm honored." Shadow started to bow, but was stopped when Sonic placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'm afraid I will need more time to think about how I feel."

Sonic smiled and kissed Shadow's cheek. "Thanks," he said. "You know, a lot of people in this time don't like homosexuals."

Shadow frowned, confused. "What are homosexuals?"

"People who are attracted romantically to the same sex as them. Gays and lesbians. I'm gay. There are some people nowadays who don't like that."

"I see. So they have a word for that in this time."

Sonic smiled. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Why would I?"

"Just wondering. I'm not sure how people felt about it back in ancient times."

"We didn't really care either way. Or so I've heard about the commoners."

"That's good," Sonic said. Then he frowned. "Sometimes I've been bullied because I'm gay."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Yes...some people have been calling me names, and I've been hit a few times. But it hasn't happened in a few weeks."

"Hopefully it stays that way."

"I agree."

The Pharaoh smiled. "So, when did you start to fall for me?"

"Oh man. Why do you have to ask that?"

Shadow blinked. "Sorry...did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just such a hard question to answer."

Sonic thought about what Shadow said, and finally came up with an answer. "I can't pinpoint when it happened. But it did, and that's what's important."

He kissed Shadow on the cheek, causing Shadow to blush a bit.

The Pharaoh smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I just had the best idea." Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand and stood. "We're going home for the night. Going to need our rest for tomorrow."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'm bringing you somewhere fun." Sonic smiled over at Shadow.

Shadow smiled back. Once they got back to Sonic's house, the two sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to bed soon," Sonic said. "Anything you want to do before then?"

"Not really," Shadow said, yawning.

"All right then. Make sure you get enough sleep."

Shadow smiled and changed back into his emerald form. Sonic set it on the table and went to his room, falling onto the bed. Before long, he was asleep.


	15. Faust And Mephic

Chapter 15: Faust And Mephic

Sonic woke up early the next morning and went out for his usual run before going to wake up Shadow. When he got back, he sat down on the couch. Sonic tapped on the gem sitting on the table, speaking to it.

"You can wake up now, Shads."

 _Maybe I don't want to._

The gem altered back to Shadow's form, stretching as he yawned. Sonic grinned as he put the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "You like sleeping in, then?" Shadow nodded. "You don't mind if I wear this, do you? It is yours, after all."

"Go ahead and wear it as long as you want."

Sonic smiled and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Shadow followed him.

"You said we were going somewhere today?" He asked Sonic.

"Yep. So we need to hurry with breakfast."

Shadow nodded as Sonic got some cereal and sat down at the table. He dug around in the cupboard for a few minuts before deciding on some pop-tarts and joining Sonic at the table.

"Thought you didn't need to eat," Sonic said.

The Pharaoh smiled. "I don't need to, but that doesn't mean I don't want to." He took a bite of the pop tart. After a few minutes of chewing, he swallowed and looked at it. "What is this, anyway?"

"You didn't read the box?"

"It said something about Pop Tarts."

"Well, that's what they are." Sonic ate another spoonful of his cereal. "Not sure how to explain it better than that."

"I like them."

"Really? Feel free to eat as many as you want," Sonic told him. Shadow smiled, then took out another package. "I can get other flavors sometime if you want to try out different ones."

"Sure," Shadow said.

Sonic grinned and got up to place his now empty bowl and spoon in the sink.

"Where are we going?" Shadow asked, standing up also.

"You'll see."

The Pharaoh nodded as Sonic got ready to go. A minute passed and Sonic had pulled Shadow outside and was locking the door behind them. He smiled at Shadow as they walked downtown, holding the spirit's hand. They soon came to their destination. Sonic looked down the road leading out of the city and looked at Shadow with a grin.

"How fast can you run?"

"Pretty fast," Shadow said. "Why?"

"Follow me."

Sonic ran off and Shadow followed. A minute later, they were coming to a stop at the front entrance to an amusement park.

"What's this?" Shadow asked.

"An amusement park."

"What's an amusement park?"

"Fun." Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand after he paid for their entry and pulled him into the park. "Let's see. What should we do first..." He looked around and saw the roller coaster. Sonic grinned. That was perfect. "Come on. You've gotta go on the best ride here."

"What's that?" Shadow asked.

"The roller coaster."

"All right. I'll trust your judgment."

"We've got to hit all the rides before the day's over."

Shadow nodded and they got in line.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you two here," a voice said.

They turned around to see Faust, and a young boy by his side.

"Faust, right?" Sonic asked. "Nice to see you again."

"Same here. This is my son, Mephic."

The boy smiled and waved.

"It's nice to meet you," Sonic said.

Mephic nodded and noticed the Millennium Puzzle around Sonic's neck. "What's that?"

"The Millennium Puzzle," Sonic said.

"It looks cool."

"Thanks. It's Shadow's."

"May I look at it?"

Sonic hesitated, then looked at Shadow. "Would it be okay?"

"As long as nothing happens to it," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded. He took off the Puzzle and handed it to Mephic. Mephic looked it over for a few minutes before giving it back to Sonic. "An interesting artifact," he said, smiling.

"Thanks."

"My dad has something like that. It's called the Pyramid Of Light."

"Pyramid of Light?" Sonic looked at Faust. "What's that?"

Faust smiled and held up a pendant hanging around his neck. It looked exactly like the Millennium Puzzle, except it was right-side up instead of upside down and the color was grey.

"It's an artifact I got during my visit to Egypt," Faust said. "While exploring the temple of Anubis."

"Okay. But what is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Some say that it was created by the Pharaoh's priest as a replication of the Millennium Puzzle."

"A replication...just in appearance?"

"I believe so. It doesn't seem to have any powers."

"Well that's boring. You'd think they'd try to make a replica with some sort of power."

Faust smiled. "I should go. It was nice to talk to you again." He walked away. Once he and his son were far enough, they transformed into humans and looked at each other. "After 5000 years, we have found the Pharaoh," Mephiles told his son. "I take it you did what I asked you to do with the Puzzle?"

"Just like you asked," Mephic said.

Mephiles grinned. Mephic had sealed a part of his soul into the Millennium Puzzle so that he could learn its secrets from the inside. Such a thing hadn't been accomplished before, and Mephiles would succeed in this goal. He pat his son on the head.

"Good job."

"Thank you, father," Mephic said, smiling. "What are we going to do now?"

"Now we need to put the plans in motion."

"And what are your plans?"

"For now, we wait. But we must make sure we're ready when the proper time comes."

Mephic grinned, chucking evilly. "I can't wait."


	16. The Three Bullies

Chapter 16: The Three Bullies  


Sonic and Shadow had just gotten off the roller coaster.

"Where next?" Sonic looked around.

"Not sure," Shadow said, looking around. "Can we sit down? I didn't really like that roller coaster."

"Oh, sure." Shadow smiled and they sat down. "What didn't you like about the roller coaster?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure... Maybe I just need to get used to rides."

Sonic looked around. There were some rides here that weren't too intense. He smiled at Shadow. "There are plenty we can go on for that."

Like what?" Shadow asked.

"Just trust me."

"Alright."

Sonic took Shadow's hands and started walking again. If he remembered right, there were some rides Shadow might like better on the other side of the building. A few minutes later, his stomach growled

"We should get some food."

"They have food here?" Shadow asked.

"Of course."

"Lead the way, then."

Sonic grinned and walked ahead as Shadow followed. They came to the food court and looked around. "What're you in the mood for?" Sonic walked right up to one of the stalls and ordered two chili dogs while he waited for Shadow to decide.

"I'm not sure," Shadow said. "Like I said, I don't really need to eat..."

All right. Let me know if you change your mind."

Shadow smiled and looked at the menu.

"What happens if you do eat something?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing special."

"So you can eat if you want to?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

"What do you think of the park so far?"

"It's... interesting."

Sonic smiled. "What do you want to do next?" He asked, taking a bite of his chili dog.

"I'll follow your lead."

"Want some of my soda? It's Root Beer."

"Root Beer?" Shadow took the cup Sonic was offering and tried some. "I think I like it."

Sonic smiled and took a sip also. "Have you ever had coffee?"

"What's coffee?"

"It's a drink."

"Perhaps I should try it sometime."

"There are some stores around town that sell coffee. You wanna go after the park?"

"I suppose."

Sonic smiled and stood up. "Come on; I'll show you a good ride."

Shadow stood as well. "What about the soda?"

Sonic took another drink of it. "You want some more?"

"I do, actually." Sonic handed the soda to Shadow. "Thank you."

The gold hedgehog smiled. "You can have the rest."

Shadow smiled. "Which way to that ride?"

"Follow me," Sonic said, heading to the right.

Shadow followed and tried not to think too much about what they might be going toward. They soon reached a log water ride.

"Here we are," Sonic said.

"Some kind of water ride?"

"Yeah. I normally don't like water, but I really like these kinds of rides."

Shadow watched what he could of the ride as they got in line. When they took their seats, the ride started. Shadow looked around as the ride moved, watching the way it worked.

 _Interesting,_ he thought.

A few minutes later, the two of them were stepping off the ride completely drenched.

"That was fun," Sonic said..He looked at Shadow. "What did you think?"

"It was interesting." Shadow looked down at himself. "I'm not sure how I feel about getting so wet."

"Wanna go on something else? I want to go on all the rides before we leave."

"What time does the park close?" Shadow asked.

"Eight."

"How long were you thinking of staying?"

"Dunno."

Shadow smiled and followed Sonic. He was going to have fun here.

They left around 6 PM. Sonic was getting hungry and looked for a place to eat.

"I haven't brought you out for cheeseburgers and fries yet, have I?"

"I don't think so," Shadow said. "And you mentioned something about coffee earlier."

"I know where we're going then." Sonic smiled over at Shadow. "Can't get coffee there, though."

Shadow nodded and followed him. When they walked into the fast-food restaurant, Shadow nearly stopped in his tracks. He didn't know what to make of the place. There was a new smell- a mix of multiple scents coming together technically- that he was sure took some getting used to, a rather decent amount of people, and different lighting than what he'd grown accustomed to. Sonic led the way to the register and smiled brightly at the male on the other side.

"Wow," he said, looking around. "What kind of place is this?"

"A fast food restaurant." Sonic looked up at the menu. "Anything you want, or do you trust me to order for you?"

"You can order for me. I'm not sure what I want."

Just a little while later, they were seated at one of the tables in the restaurant with two cheesburgers, too many fries, and two sodas.

"You come here often?" Shadow asked.

"Often enough."

"Seems like a nice place." Shadow took a bite of his cheeseburger. After a few moments of chewing, he swallowed. "It's not bad. What did you call it?"

"A cheeseburger."

"And these are... fries?" Shadow pulled two fries out of the container and ate them. Sonic nodded. "They aren't bad either."

"What do you think of the soda?" Sonic asked.

"Is it the same as the one you had earlier?"

"No, it's Pepsi."

Shadow lifted the cup and took a drink. "Not bad," he said.

"Glad you like it."

Shadow smiled. As they were walking home after leaving the restaurant, Sonic heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic groaned and turned around to see three anthro birds. The people who usually bullied him because he was gay.

"What do you want today?" Sonic asked. "I'm kinda busy."

"Who's that?" One bird asked. "Your new boyfriend?" Sonic frowned and began to walk away. He didn't have time to deal with this. The three birds moved in front of Sonic. "I asked you a question."

"I don't want to talk to you right now." A punch came towards him, and he dodged it. "Throwing punches? Seriously?"

"Stay still, dammit! If you're not going to answer then we'll force it out of you!" One bird said.

"You need to know so badly you're just going to attack me? Anyone ever tell you jealousy isn't very becoming?"

"Shut up, fag."

Sonic froze. He frowned and clenched his fist, wondering if he should attack them for insulting him. He hated being called that.

"Excuse you?" The bird who'd said it was flattened to the ground with Amy's foot planted firmly on his back. "Do you always throw such derogatory terms around at people you don't like? Or are you so insecure with yourself that you need to put other people down?"

"Who the hell are you, bitch?"

"One of Sonic's best friends, and I won't stand by while you jerks insult him."

"Why wouldn't I? He's a..."

"Don't call me that," Sonic said, glaring down at the bird. The bird opened his beak again, and Sonic glared. "Don't call anyone that."

The bird glanced at Shadow, then at Sonic. "You never told me if that's your boyfriend or not. Who knows, maybe he's one too."

Sonic grit his teeth. It was bad enough that they insulted him, but Shadow too?

"He's not worth it Sonic," Amy said. She looked back down at the bird and removed her foot from his back. "With how you've been acting, you are too."

As soon as the bird got up, Sonic punched him in the face. He walked back to Shadow, who was just standing there, shocked.

"Come on, Shads," Sonic said. "Let's go."

Shadow looked back at the others as they walked off. "Who was she?"

"My friend, Amy Rose."

"She's interesting."

"Thanks."

Shadow looked at him, wondering what had just happened. "I take it you have had to deal with those people before?"

"Yeah. They've been bullying me because I'm gay."

"Why did they call you a...fag? What is that?" Shadow asked.

"An insult. Usually thrown at homosexuals."

"I see. How long have they been doing this?"

"A year?" Sonic shrugged.

"Have you done anything to try and stop it?"

"Of course. They just keep coming back and I don't want to hurt them that badly. So I usually just ignore them."

"What do they usually do?"

"Oh, the usual. Insult me. Mock me. Pick fights they can't win. They're more of an annoyance than anything else."

"That must be annoying. Do they hurt your feelings?"

"Not really." When they got back to the house, Sonic yawned. He looked at Shadow. "I'm going to bed."

"All right. See you in the morning."

Sonic smiled and took the Puzzle off, then set in on the table. He yawned and went to his room. Shadow turned transparent and vanished into the Millennium Puzzle.


	17. Inside The Puzzle

Chapter 17: Inside The Puzzle

The next morning, Shadow was awake when Sonic came downstairs for his morning run.

"Good morning," the spirit said, looking up when Sonic came in.

"Morning. Wanna join me today?"

"Sure. What are you doing?"

"Going out for a run."

"Yeah, I'll join you." He picked up the Puzzle. "You want to wear this, or should it be left here?"

"I'll wear it," Sonic said as he took it. "It's probably not a good idea to leave it."

"Will it throw off your running? I could wear it, if you want."

"It's been fine so far."

Shadow smiled and they walked out of the house.

"How was this thing made, anyway?" Sonic asked him.

"I'm actually not sure how exactly it was made," the Pharaoh said.

"Well, it's an interesting artifact. Are there others like it?"

"Perhaps."

Sonic smiled. "Well, it seems to have a lot of magical power."

"It does."

"What's it like when you go inside it?"

"That's a difficult thing to explain...It's basically a large labyrinth," he said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Shadow said. "I can show you, if you want."

"I don't know... Wouldn't that be difficult?"

"Maybe. Hang on, I want to try something."

He closed his eyes and put a hand on the pendant. It began to glow, and the two vanished into it.

"It is like a labyrinth in here," Sonic said. He looked around, astonished. Then he grinned and looked at Shadow. "Can we explore? This looks fun."

"I doubt there's much to find here, but sure."

They began to walk. Sonic looked around. "It looks like the tomb of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh."

"Of course. It is from the same time."

"Have you explored around here at all?" Sonic asked the Pharaoh.

"Yes."

"You must have a room you stay in here, then?"

Shadow nodded, then an idea came to him. "Let's make this exploration more interesting by playing a Shadow Game. If you can find my true room, you win. Think you can do it?"

"What's a Shadow Game?"

"A game of dark magic, used by Ancient Egyptians to test the wills and skills of people. There are strict rules in a Shadow Game; things such as cheating are forbidden."

Sonic grinned. It sounded intriguing. "What are the rules?"

"You must find my room within...two hours. If you find it, you win. Cheating is not allowed, and you must not use your godly powers. If you break any of the rules, there will be a harsh penalty."

"If I don't find the right room in two hours?"

"Then the game is over and you lose."

Sonic thought it over. He hated cheating, so he didn't have to worry about the harsh penalty. It was definitely a challenge... "I'll have to pass on this one. There's no way I'd find your personal bedroom in two hours."

"How many hours do you think the game should take, then? I'll be flexible."

"I like a challenge, but I've never been here before." Sonic looked around. "I think I'd rather just get to know the place."

"Very well. Some other time, then, when you're more acquainted with the place."

Sonic nodded; he'd definitely play the game at a later date. He walked to a door and opened it, then looked inside. Suddenly a stone pillar was dropped from above, and Sonic nearly dodged it. Shadow chuckled, and the god looked at the Pharaoh in shock.

"A little warning next time."

"Some doors contain traps. If you're not careful, they could kill you."

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

"Wanted to surprise you."

"That's not how you surprise someone."

"Sorry," Shadow said. "I've never been good at surprises. Anyway, let's explore."

He walked off. Sonic followed him, looking around. "How much of this have you explored, Shadow?"

"Not much of it."

"How about we play that game tomorrow instead?"

"You sure?"

Sonic grinned. "Yeah. I'll explore it today and play the Shadow Game tomorrow."

The Pharaoh nodded. "Very well."

"So, what do you usually do in here?"

"Nothing much. Just sleep."

"Can you still change into your emerald form?"

"Probably. But why would I want to in here?"

"I mean, outside the puzzle."

"I don't know why I wouldn't be able to." Sonic smiled, and they continued to explore. It was a while later before they came out of the puzzle. "What did you think?" Shadow asked.

"That was amazing."

"Glad you liked it."

Sonic smiled.

"I love exploring."

"You wanted to go for a run, right?"

"Yeah. Let's get moving."

He ran off at full speed. Shadow blinked, then started to run after him. The shoes he was wearing created bursts of energy, causing him to skate and reach a fast speed. Sonic looked behind him and saw that Shadow was, surprisingly, catching up.

"Catching up? That's awesome."

"It's these shoes you bought me," the Pharaoh said. "I'm not sure how, but they're creating bursts of energy that are allowing me to skate at a fast pace."

"Oh. Be careful with them."

"Do you know what this energy is?"

Sonic nodded. "Chaos Energy."

"What's that?" Shadow asked, skating even faster.

"I am not the person to ask for an explanation about that."

"How are the shoes channeling it? Or am I doing it?"

"Still the wrong person to ask."

"Who should I ask, then?"

"Maybe Tails? He knows more about it than me. Or Knuckles. He's pretty much the expert on Chaos Energy."

Shadow nodded and tried to skate faster. Suddenly, he was speeding next to Sonic.

"Doing great Shadow."

Shadow looked at him, surprised. "Am I running as fast as you?"

"You are indeed." Sonic looked at Shadow's feet. "Well, skating as fast as my running."

"Wow...don't you run at the speed of sound?"

"You are indeed." Sonic looked at Shadow's feet. "Well, skating as fast as my running."

"I do. Apparently those shoes can make a person match that."

Shadow looked down at the shoes, then back at Sonic. he grinned. "Wanna race?"

"Oh, I'm always up for a race."

"Where to?"

"You didn't have a place in mind?"

"Not really. Wherever you're headed is fine by me," Shadow said.

"I don't have any place in mind."

"How about the park we went to a few days ago?"

"All right, sure. That works."

Shadow smiled, and the two got into a running stance. They took off a few minutes later, running at the same speed.


	18. Confessions

Chapter 18: Confessions  


It didn't take them long to get there. Sonic turned to Shadow. "Want to go in again?"

"Sure," the Pharaoh said. Sonic smiled and walked in the park. Shadow followed him. "What should we do here today?"

"There's a nature trail that we can go on," Sonic said.

"I take it you've been on it before?"

"I have."

"Lead the way."

Sonic smiled and led him to the trail. Shadow looked around when they arrived. "This looks nice," he said.

"It's one of my favorite parts of the park," Sonic said.

"How long is the trail?"

"A mile."

"Sounds good."

Sonic smiled and started walking. "It's better if you just walk through it."

Shadow nodded and followed him. As they walked, the Pharaoh looked around. He enjoyed the scenery. "This is nice. Looks like there are plenty of birds, too."

"It's why I love this place," Sonic told him.

"Are there any other animals around?" Shadow moved to the edge of the trail. "I take it we shouldn't leave the trail."

"There are," Sonic said.

"They don't have any signs... What do you say we leave the trail for a bit?"

"I...suppose we could." Shadow grinned and grabbed Sonic's hand. "Feeling adventurous, are we?"

"You could say that," Shadow said as they went into the woods.

"Maybe we'll find something interesting," Sonic said.

"I hope so."

Shadow watched Sonic, who was more excited than his initial hesitation head let on. Sonic started to climb a tree, grinning when he reached a branch and sat on it, looking down at Shadow.

"You wanna come up here?"

"Sure." Shadow climbed the tree as well and sat beside Sonic, looking out at the view. "It's nice up here."

"It is," Sonic agreed.

Shadow leaned back and closed his eyes. Half an hour later, he felt someone nudging him.

"Hey," Sonic said. "Wake up."

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Sonic. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Sure looked like you were. Anyway, let's head back."

Shadow jumped down from the tree and waited for Sonic to join him. Sonic jumped down also and looked at Shadow. "Would you like to go for a ride? I thought I'd be in my dragon form for a while."

"I thought we were going to spend some time here."

"Let's head back to the park, then. I'll turn into a dragon later."

Shadow smiled. "You must love being a dragon if you're eager to be in that form."

"I should get used to it, right?"

"I assume you like that form?"

Sonic grinned and nodded. "It's fun."

"You mentioned that Ra would teach you other forms."

"Yes."

"Have you practiced your phoenix form?"

"I should."

Sonic closes his eyes, concentrating on transforming.

"Not here, Sonic," Shadow said.

"Alright." The gold hedgehog opened his eyes. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's walk around and see if anything catches our interest."

Sonic smiled and kissed Shadow's cheek. "Sounds good," he said, walking ahead of the Pharaoh.

Shadow blushed, rubbing his cheek. A smile came to his face. Shadow hurried up to Sonic before he could dwell on things to long.

"What made you have feelings for me?" He asked.

"Hm?" Sonic looked at him. "You want me to pinpoint it?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

"I'm just asking. What made you fall for me?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I don't know. It just happened." Shadow smiled, and Sonic looked at him. "Do you mind...if I kiss you?"

"Go ahead."

Sonic brought his lips to Shadow's and kissed him. Shadow smiled into the kiss for a moment before returning it. Sonic was surprised at that. He put an arm around Shadow and deepened the kiss, breaking it moments later.

"Nice kiss," Shadow said.

"Thank you," Sonic said. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I wouldn't be complimenting it if I didn't."

Sonic smiled. "I love you, Shadow."

"I... love you too."

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. Then he smiled. "You do? You love me?"

"I believe so, yes."

"That's great, Shads! Thanks for returning my feelings."

"You thank people for that?"

"Well, yeah," Sonic said. "I haven't had a boyfriend in a while."

"I see. You're welcome."

Sonic smiled. "Well, mind if we head back to the house?"

"I don't mind."

The gold furred hedgehog looked around before dashing into the trees. Shadow followed and saw Sonic morphing into a dragon. Shadow smiled and shook his head at the sight. Of course Sonic was changing into a dragon.

 _Want to fly home?_ Sonic asked after he was done transforming.

"Sure."

The dragon leaned down and Shadow got on his back. Sonic flapped his wings and flew into the air. Shadow had to admit, flying was one of the best experiences he'd ever had.

"This is awesome," he said, stroking the dragon's golden scales. "I wish I could shapeshift and fly like you can."

There was a rumble that Shadow decided was Sonic laughing. A glint appeared in Sonic's ruby-colored eyes. He flapped his wings and flew even higher, above the clouds. Shadow's eyes widened at the view. Being so high above the ground really was incredible.

"Amazing," he said.

From this vantage point, he could see a lot of the world. The dragon laughed again and dove, transforming into a giant phoenix. Shadow's eyes widened when he felt Sonic's form altering beneath him. He was soon riding on the back of a phoenix. Shifting his weight to ensure that he was safely seated, Shadow figured out how to hold on so he didn't fall off. The feathers were colored like fire, of course, long and soft under his hands.

"You aren't concerned about the sort of attention this may draw?"

 _We're flying high above the city,_ Sonic said telepathically. _People won't notice us._

"Are you certain they won't notice anything?"

 _I'm sure._

Shadow frowned but didn't say anything. He still didn't entirely believe no one in the city would notice something off. Especially since this phoenix was huge... Shadow looked down to the ground.

"Where are you planning on landing?"

 _In the forest near my house. And I don't care if people see me._

"You aren't concerned what might happen?"

If it were Shadow's time, he knew what sort of reactions people would have to seeing Sonic in these forms. But that was then. Now wasn't anything like he remembered; Shadow had the feeling people's reactions wouldn't necessarily be good.

 _Well...I suppose we could avoid being seen, if you're concerned about it._

"No need to hide it if you don't care. Just... be careful."

Sonic smiled. _I will._

He began to descend.


	19. A Taste In Music

Chapter 19: A Taste In Music  


Once he landed Shadow climbed off.

"This phoenix form you've created is a wonder," Shadow said. "How did you decide on it?"

The giant phoenix looked down at him. _Thought I'd practice it since I got it while in the temple and haven't used it much._

"So, it just looks like that? You didn't have any input on the appearance?" Sonic nodded, and shrank down to the size of a normal phoenix. "Well, it's still beautiful."

The phoenix laughed and perched on Shadow's shoulder, ruffling his wings. Shadow reached up and stroked Sonic's feathers a few times. Sonic smiled as Shadow walked towards the house. Once they were inside, the phoenix jumped onto the table, looking up at Shadow.

"Are you going to stay like that for a while?" Shadow asked him. "Or do you want to change back?" Sonic stretched for a moment and settled on the table, looking up at Shadow. The Pharaoh smiled and patted Sonic on the head, then sat down on the couch. "What kind of music is there in this time?" He asked the phoenix.

Sonic changed back and leaned back on his hands without bothering to get off the table. "Let's see... There's... It'll be easier to show you. But I'll have to get my friends involved to show you a good example."

He left the room, coming back with some CDs. Shadow watched as Sonic put one of the CDs into the system and turned it on. An upbeat melody started and startled Shadow for a brief moment.

"What is this?" He asked Sonic.

"Rock music."

Shadow listened to it, thinking. "It's all right."

"All right. Let's see..."

He put in another CD, this time instrumental. Shadow listened to it before nodding. "I like this."

"Glad you do."

Sonic gave Shadow a smile. "Want to hear something else now?"

"What do you have?"

"I've got some hip-hop somewhere."

"Okay. Play that," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded and searched for a suitable CD. He put in a CD and pressed play. Shadow stared as the music played.

"This is...interesting," he said.

"Here, I'll skip to the next song."

Sonic left the room and came back with an Ipod.

"What's that?" Shadow looked at it as Sonic walked over.

"It's an Ipod," Sonic told him. "You listen to music on it."

"How?"

"Earphones."

"And those would be what exactly?"

Sonic smiled and handed him some. "You put those in your ears."

"Show me."

Sonic reached up and put them in Shadow's ears. Then he connected the earphones to the Ipod and started some music. Shadow's eyes widened and he pulled the ear buds out.

"It's too damn loud!" He exclaimed.

"I don't have it that high," Sonic said.

"The music startled me. Whatever that thing is, I don't like it."

Sonic laughed and turned down the volume. "Here. Try it again."

"I just said I don't like it..."

"Maybe some other time." Sonic looked down at the device and thought about what to do. "I might be able to let you hear the music I have on this. We'll have to pay Tails a visit."

"That sounds good."

"Let's go."

Sonic walked out of the room and Shadow followed. They reached Tails' house, and Sonic knocked on the door. Tails didn't take more than a minute to answer, happily inviting them both in without question.

"How have you two been?" He asked.

"Well."

"Been doing anything fun?"

"I was just helping Shadow know more about music from our time."

"Ah." Tails looked at the Pharaoh. "What do you think?"

"The music of this time is...different," Shadow told him.

"Different? How so?"

"In every way."

"Do you like today's music?"

"Some of it."

"I was wondering if I could play some music on my Ipod," Sonic told Tails. "Yiu have a speaker system, right?"

"Of course I've got a speaker system."

Sonic smiled and hooked up his Ipod. He looked at Shadow. "What do you want to listen to? I have rock, metal, some rap, pop, instrumental..."

"You know I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Here." Sonic handed him the Ipod. "Look at the music I have."

Shadow scrolled for a few moments before handing it back to Sonic. "I still don't know."

Sonic laughed. "Alright; I'll pick something."

He scrolled down to some instrumental music and put it on.

"I like this one," Shadow said.

The gold hedgehog smiled and sat down. The Millennium Puzzle was around his neck and he saw Tails staring at it.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"No...I just find that artifact to be fascinating."

"You can get a closer look if you want."

Tails smiled, walking forward and touching the item. It began to glow.

"Why's it glowing?"

"Not sure...Shadow?" He asked the Pharaoh. "Why is the Puzzle glowing?"

"You must have activated something."

The Millennium Puzzle's glow brightened, and they were all sucked into it.


	20. Mephic Revealed

Chapter 20: Mephic Revealed  


Tails looked around in surprise at the new surroundings. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Inside the Puzzle," Shadow told him.

"Wow...this is amazing."

The Pharaoh frowned; he could sense another presence. "Someone's in here with us."

"Really? Who?" Tails asked.

Shadow began to walk around, opening different doors and looking inside. Whoever was here had powerful magic. "I'm not certain. Someone powerful."

"Can you find out where they are?" Sonic asked him.

Shadow shook his head. "Not in here."

There was a flash of light, and a young human boy appeared. He was a spirit, and the Pharaoh couldn't shake the fact that he looked familiar. The human bowed to them and smiled.

"Hello, father," he said to Shadow.

The Pharaoh blinked, surprised. "Father?"

The human smiled. "Don't you remember your own son? It's me, Mephic."

Shadow stared at him a few moments longer. "You can't be."

"I am," Mephic said, then frowned. "Why do you think I'm not?"

"I guess being a crystal for a few millennia made me forget some things."

"In that case, allow me to refresh your memory."

He put a hand on Shadow's head. Shadow stared at him for a few moments before images flashed in front of him. The memories made his head hurt, but he stubbornly kept watching everything the boy was showing him. One memory confused him. He saw Mephiles as a female. Shadow was beside her. Shadow furrowed his brows and decided not to think too much about it for now. He had forgotten what he had looked like as a human. The memories ended, and he looked at Mephic.

"We were a family," he said.

"We were," Mephic told his father, smiling. "Mephiles changed himself into a female in order to give birth to me. I want us to be a family again...I don't like how he is fixated on getting revenge on you."

"Revenge for what?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but it has something to do with you."

Shadow thought over everything, but couldn't think of anything that Mephiles would want revenge on him for.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Sonic said. He looked at Mephic. "How are you here inside the Puzzle? Are you a spirit like Shadow is?"

"In a way."

"What do you mean, in a way?"

"That's not important."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Just a few days."

"Neat. Are you in here forever, or what?"

"I'm pretty sure I can leave any time I want."

"Well, we're going to walk around," Shadow told his son. "Have you explored much in here?"

"No. Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Of course you may."

The Pharaoh smiled and held out his hand. Mephic smiled and took it, the two walking ahead. Sonic watched them, and looked at Tails before speaking.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Sonic asked him.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Tails replied.

"Mephic is Mephiles' son, and isn't Mephiles the guy we're supposed to be stopping?"

"Yeah...but apparently Mephic is Shadow's son too. Do you think Shadow and Mephiles are lovers?"

"Were. Shadow's been a crystal for millennia, they can't be lovers."

"How are Mephiles and Mephic alive after all this time?"

"Some kind of magic?"

"It's possible...are they immortal?" Tails asked.

"I doubt it."

"But if they're from Ancient Egypt and are still alive in this time, wouldn't they be immortal?"

"I guess that depends how they're alive."

"Maybe we can ask Mephic because I'm getting confused," Tails said.

Sonic smiled and ruffled Tails' hair, the two walking to catch up to Shadow and Mephic.

* * *

In the realm of the gods, Ra was looking down upon Earth. He frowned, concerned, as he sensed dark energy coming from Egypt.

"Horus!" He shouted. "Come here; I must speak with you."

Horus hurried over to Ra. "What is it?"

"I have sensed a darkness rising in Egypt; the dark god Zorc is starting to awaken."

"What do you wish to do?"

"Go to the mortal world and take on a mortal form. Find my son, along with Shuet, and warn them. I am sure Mephiles has something to do with this."

"I'll leave immediately."

He vanished in a flash of light. Landing on Earth, his form changed. Horus had transformed into a green anthropomorphic hawk with blue eyes. He wore a pair of white gloves with red and black cuffs, red, black and white boots with gray soles, and yellow and white goggles with gray strapping.

"Not bad," the god said, looking at his new form. "I think I'll call myself Jet."

Horus - Jet - stretched and looked around. He was in the city of Station Square. The hawk anthro began to walk around, wondering where he could find the Pharaoh and Sonic. If he landed here, they must be somewhere nearby. Jet looked around, keeping his eyes peeled. A few minutes later, he walked up to a male human.

"Excuse me," he said. "Do you know where Sonic the Hedgehog lives?"

"I do."

The human gave him directions. Jet thanked the human and walked towards Sonic's house. When he finally arrived at the proper address, he knocked on the door. After a minute of no response, he knocked again. When no one answered, he sighed. Guess Sonic wasn't home. He'd have to come back later. Jet lingered by the door for another minute before turning and walking away.


	21. Jet The Hawk

Chapter 21: Jet The Hawk

At Tails' house, Shadow, Tails, and Sonic came out of the Puzzle.

"That was...interesting," Tails said.

"Very," Sonic said. He looked at Shadow. "Your son's staying in the Puzzle, then?"

Shadow nodded. "For a while."

"Are you glad to know you have a son?"

"I think so."

The gold hedgehog smiled. "That's good. Do you remember much from your past?"

"Not really."

"Didn't Mephic help you remember some?"

"That's basically the only specifics I remember though. Everything else is vague."

"What do you remember?" Sonic asked him.

"That I was the Pharaoh. A little of what my kingdom was like. And what Mephic showed me."

"What did he show you?"

"Our life together with Mephiles. Parts of it, anyway," Shadow said.

"That's good," Sonic said. He stretched. "Well, I'm going to head back to my house."

"I'll see you later," Tails said.

Sonic put the Puzzle around his neck, then waved as he and Shadow left.

"This keeps getting more complicated," Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Just thinking out loud."

"I see."

As they were walking, an anthro hawk approached them. "Excuse me; do either of you know Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"That's me," Sonic said.

"I need to speak with you."

"What's your name?"

"Horus."

Shadow's eyes widened, and he bowed before the god. "I am humbled to be in your presence. What are you doing in the mortal realm?"

Jet smiled. "I told you; I must speak with you. But not out here." He walked away, and the two hedgehogs followed him. "I'd appreciate it if you would call me Jet, by the way," Jet said. "That's what I decided to go by this time."

"This time?" Sonic asked, confused. "Have you been on Earth before?"

Jet nodded. "Plenty of times. Not for... ninety years, but I used to come down here a lot."

"Have you always been in this form when you come down here?"

"No. I change it every few decades."

"Do you know my father?" Sonic asked.

Jet smiled. "Of course, Shu. Ra is the Creator of the world and its people. He was the one who sent me."

"Yeah. I guess that was a silly question." They reached Sonic's house and walked inside. Jet turned to look at them. "What did you want to talk about, Jet?" Sonic asked.

"Zorc is awakening."

"Who's Zorc?"

"Darkness itself."

"My father Atem told me about him," Shadow said. "He's an evil demon that created the Shadow Realm."

Jet nodded. "Exactly."

"What's the Shadow Realm?" Sonic asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Jet said. "It's a realm of shadows. Completely overrun by darkness and home to the worst creatures imaginable."

"Do you know how Shadow's Millennium Puzzle was made?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"What can you tell us about Zorc? You said he's waking?"

"So Ra says. Zorc is very powerful."

"Can we stop his awakening?" Shadow asked.

"Possibly. If we're fast enough."

"How would we do that?"

Jet took a breath, then sighed. "I don't think we have enough time, to be entirely honest with you. We need to defeat him once he awakens."

"What can you tell us about my son and Mephiles?" Shadow asked the god.

"I could tell you about their powers."

"What are their powers?" Shadow asked the god.

"Mephiles has many powers. Mostly involving dark magic. Both of them are immortal. Mephic can possess objects."

"How's my family immortal? Have they always been?"

Jet shook his head. "I'd imagine Mephiles used some form of dark magic to achieve it."

"They're not evil, are they?" Shadow asked worriedly. "My son mentioned something about Mephiles wanting revenge on me."

"Evil is relative," Jet said.

"Shadow, I'm sure your son and ex aren't evil," Sonic told him. "Mephic loves you."

"What matters is what they are doing," Shadow said. "Not how much they love a person."

"Well, your son seemed nice. He warned us about Mephiles, so he can't be all bad. He's your son."

Shadow thought about it. What bothered him was how Mephic was even in the Puzzle. "Right." Shadow looked at Jet. "Do you know how Mephic was in the Puzzle?"

"He must have used his power to send his soul into the object, possessing it," the god told him.

The Pharaoh frowned. "So... He can come out of it, though?"

"I am not sure," Jet said. "When someone sends part of his soul into objects, the part of the soul they send is stuck there."

"Part of his soul?" Sonic asked. "I thought you said he sent his whole soul."

"He can leave," Jet said. "But he can stay in there however long he wants."

"That's a relief."

"How is he able to become an anthro hedgehog?" Sonic asked the hawk.

"More magic, I'd assume."

"Can he shapeshift into anything else?"

"I don't think so."

Sonic and Shadow mulled this information over.

"When we first saw Mephiles, he had something called the Pyramid of Light around his neck. Do you know what that is? It looked like an inverted version of my Puzzle," Shadow asked.

"The Pyramid of Light..." Jet paused, "houses Anubis."

"Houses Anubis?" Shadow asked, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Anubis is within the Pyramid of Light. He has been for centuries."

"How can that be? Isn't he guardian of the Duat as the god of death?"

"Gods can be in more than one place at once."

"What caused him to go into the Pyramid?" Sonic asked.

"He wanted to." Jet shrugged. "I didn't ask."

"Is the inside anything like my Millennium Puzzle?" Shadow asked.

"I've never been inside."

"Since Mephiles is wearing it and there's a spirit inside, couldn't Anubis possess him? I've heard that some items allow them the person and spirit to switch places at will."

"Anubis could, if he desired to. Without the Pyramid of Light."

"Can you do that with your Puzzle, Shads?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think so?"

"You can," Jet told him.

"That's cool, I guess."

"Maybe we can switch sometime, Shadow," Sonic said, grinning. "It would be fun."

"Perhaps."

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell us, Jet?" Sonic asked the hawk.

Jet shook his head. "I would be happy to stay and assist you."

"Thanks. We could use the help."

"Do you have any sort of plan?"

Not yet," Sonic said, shaking his head.

"I will be happy to help you decide on one."

"How long are you going to be here on Earth?"

"As long as you need me to be."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want, Jet," Shadow told the hawk.

"Thank you."

"What do you usually do when you're on Earth?"

"Whatever I feel like doing."Jet smiled. "I've never had anything specific in mind when I came down here."

"Sounds like fun," Sonic said. "Have you ever interacted with the people?"

"Of course. It'd be difficult not to."

His stomach growled, and Sonic chuckled. "Hungry?"

"It seems so. I forgot mortal bodies need fed."

"You're mortal in this form?"

"I'm not mortal, but the body is. Makes things more interesting."

Sonic blinked, confused. "What do you mean? If the current form you're in is mortal, shouldn't that make you mortal?"

"My soul isn't mortal, so I'm not no matter what the state of my body is. This body can die, but I can't."

"Makes sense. Is it the same with me, since I'm a god in mortal form?"

"Most likely."

Sonic smiled. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Please."

Jet followed Sonic into the kitchen.

"Have you ever had chili dogs?" Sonic asked him.

"Can't say I have."

"Well, now's your chance to have some. They're my favorite food."

"I'll give them a try."

Sonic smiled and pulled out some hot dogs and chili. Jet watched in interest as Sonic made himself some chili dogs.

"Do you want any, Jet?"

"I'd like to try one."

Sonic smiled and handed him a chili dog. The anthro bird took a bite.

"It's not bad," he said.

Jet finished the chili dog. He yawned, suddenly feeling tired. "Do you kind if I get some rest here, or should I find some other place?"

"You can sleep here," Sonic said.

"You have my thanks."

The anthro hawk walked out of the room and lay down on the couch. Before long, he was asleep...and snoring.

"Gods can snore?"

"Apparently," Shadow said, shrugging.

"Interesting. Well, what should we do?"

"I'm tired, so I'm going to be in the Puzzle for a while. Is that okay with you, Sonic?"

"Go ahead and rest."

Shadow smiled and vanished into the Puzzle.


End file.
